


A Story About The Committed and The Worm

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tommy won his first doubles title (at San Jose in 2009) and why it was with Stepanek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story About The Committed and The Worm

_You promise?_ you ask Andy before signing up for the tournament. You don't particularly like to play doubles any more but the idea of playing alongside Andy in San Jose was just too much of a draw.  
  
You never counted on Andy not saying a word to the organizers there about it. You wish you'd kept your mouth shut so nobody could promote it.  
  
So now you had to search for a doubles partner. You suppose you could have asked Mardy, as people seemed to think you two would work well together. Then you see Blake is also in the singles draw and that plan was quickly squashed.  
  
It would be too awkward with Lleyton. Yes, you've played together in the past but that was when there would be get-togethers afterwards. The last time was a terrible fight that involved Lleyton inviting you to his wedding, storming out and Andy finding you a mess in the hotel lobby.  
  
That was also when you started to get together with Andy, which meant you should look at the time wistfully. Except it seemed that history may repeat itself. Andy is engaged and you have seen the wedding invitations on the table, none yet written out.  
  
There may have been a passive-aggressive fight on the subject. Andy has been slowly slipping away and the situation with this doubles tournament is just another sign that he'll soon be gone from your life.  
  
This time there would be no lobby scene. You choose the back table of a restaurant this time. Maybe you want to be found, going for a rebound.  
  
Instead, the person who found you was Radek. Instead of an invite to a hotel room, Radek was blathering on about finding a doubles partner. Now under other circumstances, you probably wouldn't have even listened to him but you _did_ need that as well so you agreed. It was a good distraction.  
  
It turned out you can choose one-time doubles partners better than longer-term other partners. You happened to agree with the player on a lucky streak and that's the reason you're standing there hoisting the doubles trophy.  
  
Afterward, you're in the locker room and Radek is on the phone with Nicole, excitedly telling her about the past week. Your name comes up of course and Radek tries to tell her that you've given him tips in, you must quote this, "other realms" as well. For some reason, the next thing he says is that, no, this wouldn't give her the right to run off with his new doubles partner.  
  
You try not to laugh. It's kind of sad that everyone in the locker room puzzles over this guy's secret to luring tennis players and _he's_ looking to _you_ as inspiration.  
  
The next day, you see an envelope addressed to you from Andy. You don't even try to figure out whether it's an invite or congratulations. You know you should throw it out.  
  
You can't open it either so you're stuck with it in your suitcase, lugging this baggage to your next tournament.


End file.
